Eve
Information = is the sixth unlockable character in The Binding of Isaac. She is unlocked by making two or more deals with the devil in one playthrough. In The Binding of Isaac: Rebirth, she is unlocked by completing 2 levels without picking up any hearts. Eve was added in the Halloween Update on the 1st of November, 2011. When she is in the Whore of Babylon form, her attack is multiplied (x3) and a screen will appear saying, "What a horrible night to have a curse..." (reference to [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Castlevania_II:_Simon's_Quest Castlevania II: Simon's Quest]). She starts with no coins, bombs or keys. Gallery EveDescent.png|Eve as shown on the vs. Screen. Cleaner Cursed Eve.jpg|Eve in the Whore Of Babylon state. Eve achievement.png|The secret appearing upon unlocking Eve. shape6904.png|Eve as shown before unlocking her. Trivia *Much like Magdalene, Eve is just Isaac in a wig, with a bit of eye shadow, similar to the eye shadow that the Ankh gives him. *Eve is shown in her curse state when she is locked, but when she is unlocked she appears normal. *A full playthrough does not have to be done to unlock the character, as making two deals with the devil will instantly unlock her. *Edmund has stated that Eve is his favorite character due to her unique risky playstyle. *Edmund confirmed on his Formspring that Eve is the "Druid" class. *Eve gets her name from the biblical Eve, who was the first woman and first sinner. *Unlocking Eve is likely a reference to the Bible when The Serpent tricks Eve into eating from the Tree of Knowledge, the first sin. *The Whore of Babylon ability is most likely a reference to the Book of Revelation, where the angels bring John to witness the judging of the great whore, Babylon. *When down to 1/2 of a heart, Eve leaves a pool of blood instead of the usual urine from the other characters (This is not due to the Whore of Babylon, as other characters can obtain the curse and still leave urine). This is most likely in reference to God's punishment for Eve's original sin. In the Bible, God punished Eve by making childbirth painful and making women menstruate. The pool of blood is likely menstrual blood. *Eve has a 16.25% chance instead of the usual 10% for any nonspecific Heart drop to turn into a Soul Heart. *If the player was to buy/find Brimstone, The Pact, Lord of the Pit, or anything else that turns Isaac demonic, the game will think that Eve is in game instead of Isaac and therefore will not unlock her. Related Achievements * Eve's Dead Bird - Make two deals with the devil in one playthrough. * The Razor Blade - Kill Mom's Heart with Eve. * The Demon Baby - Complete Sheol with Eve. Wrath of the Lamb * "The Sacrificial Knife" - Complete the Cathedral with Eve. * Eves Bird Foot" - Complete The Chest with Eve. (Bugged, currently unlocks after completing The Chest with ???) * Eternal Eve - Complete the game with Eve on Hard Mode. Rebirth * The Razor - Defeat Satan. * Sacrificial Dagger - Defeat ???. * Eve's Bird Foot - Defeat Isaac. * Black Lipstick - Defeat The Lamb. * Eve's Mascara - Complete the Boss Rush. * Crow Baby - Defeat Mom's Heart or It Lives! on Hard Mode. Afterbirth * Athame - Defeat Hush. * Black Feather - Defeat Ultra Greed. * Lil' Baby - Defeat Mega Satan. * Whore Baby - Earn all Hard Mode Completion Marks. Afterbirth † * Dull Razor - Defeat Delirium. * Crow Heart - Defeat Ultra Greedier. |-|Strategy = Eve starts with a small health pool and great speed, only matched by Cain. She has the lowest base damage but this can be increased by taking damage, which activates the Whore of Babylon effect upon reaching 1 Red Heart. Eve is rather lackluster without the offensive boosts provided by her unique starting item, so the Whore of Babylon is what allows players to fight more effectively. Strategy General What you're going to want is to have your main starting item, Whore of Babylon, become a permanent bonus, which can be done by bringing your Heart Containers down to only half a heart remaining, then amassing Soul Hearts (Book of Revelations comes in handy, Guppy's Paw is even better if you can obtain it). Then spend regular hearts on Blood Donation Machine or deals with the devil until you get to a cursed mode, greatly increasing damage. Another solution (Wrath of the Lamb only) is to use Guppy's Paw for all of your hearts, giving you technically zero Heart Containers, but giving you a permanent Whore of Babylon and a good lot of Soul Hearts. Consider Dead Bird as a bonus, don't get hurt specifically for it to spawn as Eve (like Cain or Judas) is a very fragile character initially, and you must do your best to conserve health in order to survive. In Wrath of The Lamb, The Polaroid is useful, as well as necessary to access The Chest, as it grants a shield for 5 seconds when the player is reduced to half a heart. This means that when in the Whore of Babylon state, the player will also be invincible for 5 seconds at a time after taking damage no matter what (especially useful if using Guppy's Paw). Items Best Items Items that take Heart Containers away from Eve are ironically good items as they can help her to get into the Whore of Babylon mode. Items that grants Soul Hearts are also useful as they can keep Eve vital without getting out of Whore of Babylon mode. *Guppy's Paw *IV Bag *Blood Rights *Razor Blade *The Nail *The Pact *Book of Revelations *Mitre *The Relic *Rosary *1UP *Dead Cat *Ankh (permanent Whore of Babylon state after death) Trinkets *The Polaroid (Although necessary with every character to access The Chest, it is especially useful combined with Whore of Babylon when on using Soul Hearts) *Mom's Pearl (Increases the chance of Soul Hearts spawning instead of normal hearts, pairs well with the Mitre) Good Items Items that trigger on damage are good on Eve as well. However, since they usually take away Soul Hearts first, they are generally less useful. *D20 *The Book of Sin *Crystal Ball *Squeezy *Kamikaze! *Black Bean *Infestation *Scapular *Super Bandage *Sacred Heart *Bloody Lust Trinkets *Red Patch *Umbilical Cord *Fish Head Bad Items Items that heal Red Hearts for Eve are bad for her, if the player is aiming for a Whore Of Babylon-focused playstyle. *Blood Bag *<3 *Yum Heart *Little C.H.A.D. *Charm of the Vampire *Magneto (Can drag hearts to Eve, making her accidentally pick them up) Trinkets *Isaac's Fork * The Tick ru:Ева Category:Character Category:Playable characters Category:Characters